Wolf Pack
Howling Harlan didn’t remember the last time he had set foot off of this island. That was a lie, he ’’did’’, but it had been almost a year ago. Coming to Wano, finding Auntie Legs, training with his dad; this last year hadn’t been easy. Gruelling and extraneous training was undergone, all in order to power himself up. Harlan had realized that he wasn’t the strongest. Not yet, anyways. That was something he had to work towards. And he’d achieve it. Eventually. For now, he waited by the ports of Wano, waving at the citizens. Many of them would be happy to see the rowdy half-Mink finally leave. He chomped down on a steak in the meantime, his nose twitching once a familiar scent was only a few kilometres away. Harlan smiled for a brief second, before continuing to devour at his meal. “Shit...” Charlotte Kiwi scoffed under his breath, as he leaned on the edge of a Black Widow ship, as he was being escorted into the Wano Empire, specifically Tokoto by both members of the pirate crew and those in charge of the region. He looked back, glaring at the samurai who was leaning against the ship’s main mast. He said he was “Akisada” something, Kiwi didn’t bother to remember at the time, but now he felt he should. The guy was strong, he could smell it. However, it still annoyed him he had to he “babysitted” on his way to Wano. The empire had extremely tight defenses, and of course anyone would be wary of him, not only for his notoriety, but because he was part of such a terrifying crew. Although, he had decided to leave that in the past, and set on his own journey, alongside another hybrid. “OI!” Kiwi waved from the docks, having also noticed Harlan’s scent. His imposing look scared off some of the civilians, further enhanced by his stature. However, even amidst such a presence, the people felt safe, as walking beside him, was one of the Heavenly Swords of Tokoto, one of the guardian deities of the region. Standing at almost half Kiwi’s height, Akisada Kojiro walked with a calm expression on his face. His arm resting on his sword hilt, he follows Kiwi towards Harlan’s location. “Do you-gara really have to follow me everywhere?!” Kiwi exclaimed annoyingly. “Heh...Of course, though it’s not that I want to, but it’s kind of my job.” Kojiro responded, with a calm voice that reflected his expression. And finally there he was, Harlan, eating a piece of meat as those around him avoided the young wolf. “Garohaha! You have that same idiotic expression on your face. I hope your strength has improved, because your looks are a joke!” Kiwi said jokingly, extending his fist towards Harlan, awaiting a bump. Kojiro stood behind Kiwi, eyes closed, patiently awaiting for the duo to finish their reunion. Harlan leaped up, responding to Kiwi's gesture with a fist bump in return. "My looks??? You still haven't shaved your eyebrows!" he retorted, a friendly grin on his face. If the hybrid was being honest, he had missed the older half-Mink. Harlan wasn't one to have many friends given his personality, but Kiwi was someone Harlan respected and thought of as a friend. The young man handed Kiwi one of the steaks on his person. Normally Harlan would rather kill himself than share food, but he was in a good mood. "It's good to see ya, my man!" he exclaimed. "You mind if we head on board? I've gotten kinda sick of Wano." “Ah good, this shall be quick then,” Kojiro muttered, wanting for his “job” to be over so he could return home. The chilly winds of Tokoto ceased momentarily, though the hybrids nor Kojiro seemed to mind at all. Kiwi chuckled at Harlan’s response, and grabbed the steak and began eating it right then and there, much to the surrounding citizen’s annoyance. “Yeah.” Kiwi continued to munch on his piece of meat. “I got a small ship that I took from my old crew. Though its all the way on the edge of this empire’s border.” Kiwi glanced at Kojiro as he took another bite. “Guess you’re-gara still stuck with me for a while....” He then looked down at Harlan, who looked like a midget standing next to Kiwi. “Oi, should we leave now or you wanna’ fuck around town a bit? I know you-gara said you’re tired of this fuckin’ place, but the journey ahead will be long, treacherous an-you know what? Fuck it, I’ve gone all phylosolophical and shit” “Philosophical...” Kojiro corrected, not even bothering to glance at Kiwi. “Fuck...” Kiwi walked closer to Kojiro, towering over the young man. “You. Hard.” Harlan was about to respond to Kiwi until Kojiro spoke. "You calling me hard?? Dude, I just trained in Tokoto. You and I aren't that close." he shuddered, finishing the rest of his steak. Originally, Harlan was going to suggest they leave so he could make his proposition. But now, Harlan was intrigued about the idea of fucking around town. The half-Mink grinned. "Kiwi, lets fuck around!" he exclaimed. "I got VIP status from Auntie Legs until the end of today, so we'll be good!" “Aye-“ Kiwi was about to respond to Harlan, when suddenly a terrifying aura gave him goosebumps. It came from Kojiro, who still was simply with a half grin and his eyes closed, facing the rowdy duo. “I don’t care what the Empress’s orders were. You’re in my region, and if you cause trouble, I’ll have no other choice but to execute you both.” “Garohaha!” Kiwi glared at Kojiro. “And you-gara think a little shit like you can pull it off?” He responded defiantly. “Yes.” Kojiro answered, slightly opening his eyes. “But, you are allowed here until the end of the day, as such, if you behave yourselves, you can still “fuck around” town.” “Heh! Guy thinks he’s a big shot. Fine! Lead the way Harlan! But...” he lowered himself and whispered to Harlan. “This guy seems like he’ll ruin the mood...” “I can hear you,” Kojiro exclaimed with his somber voice. “Aaah fuck it. Let’s go get food, drinks and bitches! In that order! Garohaha!” Category:KontonMan Category:Lemasters30 Category:Role-Plays